


Then

by CeruleanBlues



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke (Dragon Age), F/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBlues/pseuds/CeruleanBlues
Summary: Another drabble forgotten on Tumblr, now here on ao3





	Then

It’sIt isn’t the moments when, sated and sleepy, they hold each other in the dark that she knows. Not that those moments count for less - she relishes every second she gets to wind her fingers into ginger hair so often tied back, to feel his nimble touch along bared thighs and belly. They are gifts in and of themselves, to be treasured and kept in the safe space they’ve created for each other.

It isn’t the moments during the heat of battle, when she feels his presence at her back, defending her with that forsaken crossbow of his, curses and taunts deflecting the attention of their foes away from her. It isn’t in the playful jests of kill counts after the fight that hide the fears and relief that yes, they are okay, they made it through, together.

It's those moments, when she falls into her darkest places. When she feels, no, knows she is at her least loveable, at her least like the woman they’ve all come to respect. When the Champion falls away. When she is so, so alone, her indignant rage boiling over and spilling from her mouth like so much venom. She lashes and screams, and doesn’t care what or who it hurts. In those moments, it is a heavy hand, firm and gentle, stilling her anger. It is calloused fingertips pulling her back from that edge. The smell of vetiver and parchment as he pulls her down into him, the feel of wiry hair and embroidered highever weave against her cheek. The way he holds her as though she’ll escape, even though she’d never dare, would never want to. In the soft rasp of quiet comforts he tells her, breath warm in her hair. It's here she knows.

And she loves him, too.


End file.
